Until That Time
by Akatsuki Shin
Summary: [Katsuki Yuuri's Belated Birthday Fic] "I have always looked up to him. As a child, I would spend my time thinking how he would skate and tried to copy it. I became a figure skater in hope that I could one day skate on the same stage as him. But now, on my 24th birthday, he is right here beside me."


_***** A/N:** This story is written before Episode 10 is released, so I apologize for any inaccuracies if something were to happen differently in the rest of the episodes. It takes place after Episode 9, assuming that Yuuri and Victor went back to Hasetsu before leaving for the Grand Prix Final._

* * *

The seaside appeared silent that night. There was nearly no sign of the town's daytime activities that remained, although several cars were still passing on the road every now and then. Likewise, the pedestrian was bereft of its regular passersby, let alone fishermen who were often found perching by the fences.

In that silence were two men, walking side by side. One was a tall foreigner wearing a long brown coat on top of his clothes; his silver hair and blue eyes didn't lose their shine despite the surrounding darkness. Next to him was a younger Japanese man, only a little bit shorter. He has deep black hair and his brown eyes were hidden under a pair of spectacles.

For awhile now, there had been no words shared between the two of them, until finally the taller man broke the silence.

"It's getting colder recently," Viktor said while still looking straight ahead to the road before them.

"Yes, because winter is coming soon," replied the black haired, "But it should be colder in Russia, right?"

"Well, since we're closer to the North than Japan…" the older man smiled and turned at the other, "How is it now, Yuuri? Are you feeling better?"

"Umm… I guess…" Yuuri pushed his glasses up awkwardly, "My head doesn't feel so fuzzy anymore."

Today was his 24th birthday. Naturally, all his family and friends threw a big party for him at his family's inn, the _Yutopia Katsuki_ , not to mention that this was the first birthday he spent at home in the past five years. Considering that he had just been qualified for the Grand Prix Final, everyone became twice as excited to celebrate.

And it led to Minako, Nishigori and some others offering him a little bit too much to drink.

" _If Yu-chan didn't stop them, I might have passed out for real_ ," he thought to himself, exhaling a long sigh. At that time, he heard Viktor chuckling by his side, as though he could read his mind.

"I'm actually curious to see how a drunk Yuuri would look like, but unfortunately it would be the final soon, so that has to wait until another time," said the Russian man, "Well, it's good if you're already feeling better. I was worried you might sway left and right as we walk."

"I— I'm not even drunk yet in the first place! A-And actually, it's strange that you didn't drink as much as you usually do, Viktor."

"If I got drunk, how am I supposed to take you out on a walk? Aren't you funny, Yuuri?"

Again, Viktor just let out a nonchalant laugh as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yuuri could feel his face burning hot from embarrassment, but it was at that moment he noticed something.

"…What do you mean taking me on a walk? So we're not going out here to avoid them offering more drinks to me?"

"That, too. Because we can only do this if you're fully conscious, otherwise there would be no meaning."

Viktor looked at him with a secretive smile. It would be a lie if Yuuri said it didn't piqued his curiosity, but the way Viktor looked at him just now made it difficult to ask anything. And even before he could put his mind into words, the older man already tugged at his sleeves.

"Yuuri, shall we go to the sea?" he asked.

"The sea? Why?"

"Come on, let's go, let's go~"

"A-Alright, alright, I get it!" replied the younger man, "Geez, you said 'shall we?', but you don't plan to change your mind even if I say no, do you?"

"Aww, don't sweat the small stuff. Let's go, Yuuri~"

Once again, the Russian man tugged at him and pushed him from the back. It was as if he was trying to tell him to walk faster, and for some reason the black-haired could feel that Viktor was being somewhat impatient right now. He didn't know the reason for this, nor could he read this man's thoughts. However, despite this situation, Yuuri found himself smiling.

" _In the first place, anything he does always become a surprise for me_."

Just like that, the two of them left the street and headed down to where the beach was. Thankfully, it wasn't as dark as expected and Yuuri himself often passed through this place during his evening exercise. Without much difficulty, they walked through the sandy surface and found that one spot with stone steps they had visited a couple of time before in the past.

"Is this where you want to go?" he asked, settling down on the nearby step upon seeing the older man doing so.

"This place has the best view of the sea, don't you think?" replied Viktor, still wearing his usual smile, "We've been here during the day, but I haven't seen it at night. It looks different, but still beautiful."

"…I guess you're right…"

He nodded in agreement, but until this point, Yuuri still had no idea why Viktor wanted them to come here. They had arrived to their destination, yet all Viktor did was sitting there in silence, gazing at the small waves coming one after another. He might just need to take a breather and wanted a companion to walk with him. Nevertheless, whatever his reason was Yuuri thought it would be okay. Taking a night walk with Viktor felt somehow refreshing and he didn't hate it at all.

"Yuuri," the silver-haired called him all of a sudden, "Did you have fun today?"

"Today?" the younger man turned at him in wonder, but soon smiled sheepishly, "Of course. It's been awhile since I celebrated my birthday with everyone here. And also…"

He lifted his face.

"This is the first time you're here with me on my birthday, Viktor. Of course I'm really happy."

"Is that so…"

"Ah, t-that— I mean, t-thank you for celebrating my b-birthday with everyone and—"

"Yuuri," ignoring his stutters, Viktor called his name again; his lips drawn into a charming smile, "I'm also happy to be able to celebrate your birthday."

One second… Two seconds…

Yuuri knew he was the one who said it first, but only now it gradually started to sink in to him. He had celebrated his birthdays happily many times before. Even when he moved far away from home, there were still people who congratulated him and even threw parties for him on this day every year, but this time was different.

That's right. Viktor was here.

"Oh, by the way, Yuuri. I have a present for you," the Russian man rummaged through his coat and took out a medium-sized, rather thin box wrapped in colorful papers, "Here. Open it."

"T-Thank you…very much…" caught by surprise, the black-haired accepted the present and began unwrapping the cover. It turned out to be a brand new neck tie.

"The one you wore at that press conference before was so old fashioned," said Viktor again, "You should just burn that one and start wearing this whenever you have to be in formal wear. You would look a thousand times better. Okay, Yuuri?"

"A-Alright…" at that blatant critic, the younger man could only smile awkwardly. He was never once to understand much about fashion, so he didn't realize that at all. Still, he looked at the neck tie in his hands once again.

"Yuuri, is something wrong? Do you not like it?"

"Ah, n-no, that's not it!" he quickly shook his head. Holding the box close to his chest, Yuuri turned at the older man beside him; his brown eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Thank you very much, Viktor! I'll treasure this."

"…I'm glad that you like it," seeing that earnest response, the silver-haired returned his smile. He held out his hand, gently pulling the other towards him and kissed his cheek. "Happy 24th birthday, Yuuri."

"Mm-hm. Thank you, Viktor."

He felt the other man holding his shoulder, sending a faint but clear signal to lean against him. When Yuuri did so, a soft sensation touched his hair. It was Viktor carefully ruffling his hair with those long fingers of his.

" _…I'm a bit too calm about this, aren't I?_ "

It surprised even him how much he'd grown used to Viktor's show of affection. If something like this were to happen at least a few months ago, he was sure his past self wouldn't be able to handle it. Maybe he would've been so frightened that he'd run away, or he could even be shocked to death. But right now, there was nothing of that sort. He was simply happy. From the bottom of his heart, there were no other words to describe this feeling.

" _This is…the first birthday present I get from Viktor…_ "

He held the tie box even closer, almost as if he was trying to squeeze it. At that time, a realization dawned on him that the curiosity he had forgotten began to rise into his mind again.

"Say, Viktor… So why did you take me out on a walk here?"

"Oh, you're right. What was it again…?" the silver-haired touched his chin, acting as if he was deep in thought, "…I forgot. Well, whatever. It doesn't matter since we're already here. You know I'm the forgetful type, right?"

"Are you sure you're not just getting old?"

"So mean! I'm not even in my thirties yet!"

At that childlike complain, Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. He didn't remember when the last time he had laughed like this, but at this moment he didn't want to think about anything else. Right here, right now, there were only Viktor and him and that was more than he could ask for.

"Yuuri," asked the older man, slightly peering into his face, "Is there anything else that you want?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm already happy enough with just this."

"Really?"

"Well…" still leaning against Viktor's shoulder, Yuuri slowly took out his hand, resting it on his knee with the palm facing up, "If it's not too much trouble, can we…hold hands?"

"…Of course."

Just like that, Viktor put his hand on top of his; their fingers gently intertwining. The scent of the sea was strong, but at the same time Yuuri could still feel Viktor's albeit faint. Neither of them said another words afterwards, but it was more than enough proof for him to know that this wasn't a dream. In the first place, not even in his wildest dream would he imagine that the day would come when he could have the man he had been admiring for so long to be here by his side, on his birthday nonetheless.

At this thought, Yuuri closed his eyes; a subtle smile was drawn on his face once again.

" _I don't know how much longer this moment would last. But dear God, thank you for giving me Viktor's time, even if it's only for now._ "

"…?! Yuuri, why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" frantically, Viktor cupped his face in his hands, "Why, all of a sudden?"

Even he himself didn't realize that. Before he knew it, those warm drops had already been overflowing in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks one after another. The fact that Viktor was trying so hard to wipe them off didn't help. If anything, it only made him felt as if he was about to burst out.

"Yuuri…?"

"I-It's alright. I'm okay, Viktor," replied the younger man albeit he was choking on his voice, "It's just… When I think about it, I'm really happy that you're here with me on my birthday."

"That's why I said I'm also—"

"I've looked up to you for so long. As a child, I've always thought how you would skate something, and then I'd try to copy it. I entered the competitive skating world because I wanted to skate on the same stage as you someday, but…" Yuuri rubbed his eyes, "But I… I really never thought you'd actually be here with me. This is…the greatest birthday I've ever had."

By now, the tie box was already as good as bent in half, completely pressed against his chest. No matter how many times he wiped his tears, more and more kept spilling down his eyes that Yuuri eventually gave up. Clutching at the other man's coat, he lifted his face and looked at those clear blue eyes before him.

"Next year… Would you celebrate my birthday with me again?"

"…Of course."

He saw Viktor's beautiful lips were drawn into a smile. He felt those hands caressing his cheeks, pulling his face closer. And then those lips softly touched his. It was just for a brief moment at first, but as they looked at each other, for the second time they kissed again. Viktor was stroking his hair all the while, and he couldn't help but cling onto that man. It was perhaps the longest kiss they'd ever share, and at the same time, Yuuri felt it was the most gentle Viktor had ever been with him.

"…I'm sorry, I'm not very good with people crying in front of me, so I didn't know what to do," Viktor smiled, "But your tears already stopped now. Does that mean I did the right thing?"

To his words, Yuuri only stared at him with an indescribable look. The older man appeared confused at his reaction, all the more when the black-haired suddenly hugged him.

"Y-Yuuri?"

"Until I retire…" Yuuri whispered, burying his face on the other's chest, "Until I retire, please continue to celebrate my birthdays with me."

"That again. Exactly how many times do you plan on proposing to me?" Viktor chuckled at his words. He wrapped his arms around the other's back, kissing his forehead. And in a tender voice, he whispered back at him. "Still, my answer remains the same. If that is what you wish, Yuuri, then I hope you will never retire…"


End file.
